Reality Master
by Razaraga
Summary: "I was there when Fenton changed into Phantom at his house with the Gauntlet I watched him destroy it but it's aura remained the color of the gems then the aura went inside me I erased my old life and now I live in Jump City. Goin to be adopted by animegal1357 sorry I didn't have anymore ideas :(
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is v2 here we go!

-Past-

Razars POV

I was running across rooftops when I got to the Fentons house I stopped there for a little to catch my breath on there roof and looked over the edge to where the Fentons kid sat...Danny was it? I didn't have time to think about it as suddenly two white rings appeared at his waist and he changed into Phantom I was shocked to say the least he floated up a bit and took out some kind of gauntlet and threw it into the air then blasted it but what was strange was when it was detroyed its aura stayed the same I dable in magic so I was able to see it and I think it knew that because the aura came to me and went inside of me the aura of the gauntlet was orange,red,yellow,and blue. After the aura went inside of me I heard a voice groan in pain was it the gauntlets? (In mind) Me: Hello voice are you the gauntlet that Phantom just blew up? Gauntlet: You can hear me? Only one persons supposed to do that...what is your name? (In mind) Me: Razar why?  
The voice gasped inside my head and said. Voice: You...I've been waiting since my creation for you A ghost name Clockwork (can't say you didn't expect that) said that I was maide for you but in the wrong time I am the Reality Gauntlet and know you control all of Reality by simply thinking it activating my power wich is now yours since we are one, you are now the master of all reality.

-Present-

That was over three years ago I went into hideing after that I did'nt want to go crazy with my new power so I moved to Jump City back befor the Titans anyhow my name is still Razar but now my last name is Zera I erased all me past records with new ones useing Gauntlets power. I own a bookstore/cafe/gym in the center of the city simply called bookstore. I am 16 years old I wear a grey muscle shirt with a black hoodie on top and black baggy camo pants my eyes are brown and my hair black. Gauntlet told me since we had combined I had a different form when I got over the initial shock three years ago I tansform into it by a golden ring that appears at my waist and travels up when it's done I have glowing grey eyes a lighter grey hair and with a black cloak that always has the hood a black gem connects the cloak together up in the middle of my chest inside the cloak I wore a white muscle shirt black belt with and shaggy white pants that halfway down turn black I also had on black combat boots and wore gauntlets and I could make a scythe appear it had a white glowing blade and the staff is black in this form I am Reaper becaue look like the Grim Reaper.

I was reading a book in the reading area because right now my employees are handleing the store when I heard the door chim open I looked at the door and couldin't believe what I saw Raven was there but in some baggy pants and a jacket she looked my way and I hurridly went back to my book put up many mental walls and my only thought was -I hope she can't sense my limitless power that would be bad.- Luckily Raven just continued to walk through the store.

-1 hour later-

It's been a hour and she still has'nt left! But after I thought that she got a call something about a girl runnng from a giant bug? This I had to see. I waited for a second after she left befor going upstairs into my room and changeing into my power form and tracked Raven useing a couple magic spells and my powers I had already praticed magic befor the Gauntlet now I was just better at it with Gauntlets help. I watched the Titans for a while after they met Terra leave but I saw the ground give underneath where they were at when they were all gone. Later I had come at night seeing if maybe something went wrong when I heard Terra and BeastBoys conversation and I was shocked that she couldn't control her powers. I left then and went asleep for most of the day in my normal form and started flying back to the tower after I woke up just in time to see Terra start to run outside of the tower. I teleported infront of her in a puff of black smoke and she ran into me falling onto her back.

Me: Hello there why are you running form the Titans? She looked at me shocked for a second befor looking down. Tera: T-they betrayed me. This maide me raise an eyebrow. Me: How so? Did one of them break a promise? She nodded. Me: Beastboy wasn't it? Terra looked up at me shocked for a moment befor looking down and nodding slowly. Me: Do you want to live with me I have plenty of space and can make you a place to train if you like. Maybe even teach you a bit I have many powers whats your power? Terra looked at me for a second thinking befor she told me. Terra: I can control the Earth but I don't really have that much control. I nodded befor holding my hand out to her. Me: Take my hand I can train you for I have this power as well. Terra looked up at me and thought for a second befor takeing my hand and I teleported us to my cafe/bookstore/gym/home and into my room. Me: The room across the hall is yours I have used one of my powers to make it exactly as you would like it.

-A month later-

It has been a month since then and Terra is doing very good she just can't get way to emotional (but can still show emotion unlike a certain dark titan) and I thought it was time for her to confront them. She was currently throwing rocks in a pocket dimension I maide for her to pratice in. Me: Terra? Terra: Yeah? Me: I think you should confront the Titans don't worry I will come with you as Reaper if you want. Terra just stared blankly for a moment befor nodding slowly. Me: Terra you go ahead I have to close this pocket dimention. Terra: Okay "Reaper" she said becaue I was in his form at the time. It took me all of 10 seconds to close the rift and fly to where she was waiting at the tower in the middle of it outside there window. Me: Any reason you're waiting here on a floating piece of earth Terra? Terra jumped up a bt on her rock and turned around to me a cowl on her face. Terra: Reaper come on don't do that! I heared her mumble something about older brothers befor she realized what she had said and looked over to me shocked. She was about to say something but I raised my hand to stop her. Me: Terra is this really what you think of me? I asked her in a gentle voice as I looked at her curiously. Terra nodded then looked down nerviously. What I did next shocked her as I went up to her landed on the rock and hugged her. She was shocked for a second at my hug befor looking up at me hope and hapyness in her eyes. Me: Terra I would love to be your brother we can tell the Titans when you meet them. After a few seconds I heard one of them yell followed by a volley ball falling letting go of Terra I used telekenesis to give it to her nodding befor I turned invisible to watch it play out. I watched as they ran to her greeting her and saying how much they missed her but then they ask where shes been and I smirk waiting for her to answer.

Terra: Actually I was with my use to be long lost big brother wannah meet him? Beastboy and Cyborg nodded Starfire yelled something I tuned out Robin nodded and Raven was...Raven ( - most specifc explaination EVER). Terra: Okay big bro come on out! Befor she had said that I was behind BeastBoy who was in the back of the group at the moment looking for me I smirked appeared behind him Scythe in hand leant to his ear and said one simple word. Me: Boo. BeastBoy jumped as high as he could startled into the air and came falling back down changeing into a kitten and back to land on his feet and I just smirked the scythe leaning on my back onto my shoulder. BeastBoy: Aaah! I smirked a bit more. Me: Hello Titans how have you enjoyed my little sister comeing back, because she's here to stay! The Titans (minus Raven of course she was meditating) all looked at me shocked for a second befor Starfire and BeastBoy went up to me screaming there thank yous and such to me. Robin finally got them away from me (I would have died without Gauntlet from that hug) and came over to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Razar's Pov (always from now on)

Robin stopped infront of me and open his mouth only for me to raise my hand and raise a eyebrow. Me: Let me guess questions? He seemed shocked for a moment befor nodding. I snapped my fingers and a papper appeared in his hand. Me: There that should include my powers and anything else necessary that won't give away any of my secrets even my sister only knows one but she won't tell you. Robin looked about to say something else but I ignored him and turned to Terra. Me: Terra you be good I do not want to have to come clean up any messes you hear? She nodded and with that I teleported home changed into human and layed in bed falling asleep.

A couple months later...

It's been a couple months since I've seen my sister or the titans. I was in my bookstore when all of a sudden everyone started turning to stone but I was uneffected (becomeing master of all reality has it's perks) and I knew of only one instance this might happen Terra had sent me a letter describing a nightmare she managed Raven to tell her.  
I sighed transformed and started looking for the titans so I could help. When I found them I was invisible but I couldn't find Terra I wondered what happened so I read BeastBoys mind without him knowing and I was mad at what I saw she was turned to stone! When I find Slade he is going to cease to exist but I ignored my inner rant while I watched the Titans fight themselvesafter trying to go distract Trigon. I knew he knew but hey it was so amusing to watch them fight themselves! When Raven appeared and the titans were knocked out I decided it was time to intervene.

I appeared infront of Raven back to Trigon. Me: Why hello Raven haveing daddy issues I see need some help? Raven was shocked for a second she must of forgotten about me but she nodded after reconposeing herself. I flew up and did A ultimate transformation my cloak and scythe vanished cloak replaced with a golden robe my eyes turned to six two in normal spots with another pair above and below they and they turned into pupeless golden glowing eyes I grew large wings on my back that had golden feathers on them and I grew to the size of Trigon my wings growing with me when I got to Trigons height two more arms appeared underneath my current ones (think like fourarms from ben 10) and my whole body looked like I was a body builder. Gauntlet said that since I controlled reality and this universe didn't have it's own God this was my "God form" and my powers would just keep increasing in this form and would half in my power form and quarter in my human form so basically I don't need to train I just hang out in a canyon for a couple hours so noone will see me and I get stronger. Also my voice has a very deep echo to it.

Me: Raven come infront of me. After she got ride of her initial shock she did so and was right infront of my chest with her new white cloak and longer hair that she got after defending her friends and I put my arms around her as if I was makeing a blast of energy infront of me with a hand to her upper right and upper left lower right and lower left and maide a pure white sphere of energy around her. Me: Raven my energy is know yours to command while I am like this I'd finish him myself but this is your battle know use my power and destroy him! Trigon: Do you idsugnifficant insect can stand a chance against me I am Trigon the Terrible I am all powerful! Me: No Trigon you have gone to far know you will suffer from your own daughter's blast Raven if you'd please. Raven (in her usual monotone): my pleasure. Her eyes glowed white as she shapped energy into her hands and fired at Trigon who after each hit Raven said something about what a father truely is after a bit she left my orb of power and went infront of her friends who gave her shared energy back then she turned into a giant white raven and Trigon vanished befor everyones eyes and as the white light started to travel I shrunk my extra arms and eyes vanished and my wings changed into dragon like wings that I wrapped around myself my cloak reappeared as did my scythe that landed into my usual scythe hand my voice lost it's echo and when I was finally back to my normal power form I had teleported back to my shop just as the light washed over my store I changed back into my human form and pretended I had no idea of what just happened like all the other customers.

5 hours later.

I was in my power form floating to the Titans base I was going to have a nice long chat about how my sister turned to stone and I was never even tried to be contacted. I flew into there living room invisible Robin and Starfire was in the kitchen Cyborg and BeastBoy were playing video games and Raven was meditateing I let my emotional walls go down so she could use her abilities to see how angry I was she actually went wide eyed and fell to the floor with a expression of fear on her face and this did not go unnoticed the other titans stopped what they were doing and looked back at her with worried expressions. Raven (somehow STILL in monotone): Uh guys we have a problem. I put that as my time to appear I was flaoting inbetween the Tv and Cyborg and Beastboy my features were all hidden from sight except for six pupiless glowing red eyes that showed just how mad I was one set of red eyes means you annoyed me enough to make them red two is you maide me mad like kidnapped friend or about to die friend mad but six is you did something to my family member that maide them die mad and you better RUN for your LIFE not that I'd actually kill them they were the citys protectors so I just settled for being mad at them for now. Me (in the most fear inducing voice ever that would make ME tremble if I weren't the only one who could do it): Anyone mind telling me exactly how my sister was turned to STONE befor TRIGON EVEN SHOWED UP!? I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself down it only got to two pupiless red eyes though that still glowed very VERY brightly. After they got over there panick they told me what happened and lead me to her. I looked at her stone form and sat down cross legged infront of it and started to float my eyes turned into 4 each one a color of the reality gauntlets old gems.

Me (in a echoey voice): For one for all you took the fall the ultimate price to save us all I your brother did not recall the day you took the fall so here I am to pay my dues by bringing you back your life renewed but at a price for all to see I must take away your memory for if I don't this spell shall fail and I'm sure we all want it to prevail so sister here I am infront of thee to bring new life as such by the authority OF ME! My eyes whent into a x form and started to spin the pupiless colors turning into a sphere of spinning colors my hands and feat glowed one color of the gauntlets gems I floated up and broght my hands infront of myself pointing them at her as they turned into half and half of the gauntlets colors the glow leaving my feat to go up into my hands and I shot the beam at her the stone cracked away and after 10 seconds she was revived she passed out and fell to the floor my eyes stopped spinning turning back into 2 and going back to there normal grey the glow left my hands as I floated down into a standing position the titans eyes were wide except for Ravens (of course) I reput my barriers up and walked over to her picked her up and turned to look at the titans.

Me: You have failed my sister and you have lead her to become this way if I ever hear her mention meeting one of you ever again lets just say that this city is going to need new protectors. With that I teleported home. 


End file.
